Janus Lee
Mr. Janus Lee is a character and antagonist in the A.T.O.M. TV series. History the inventor and founder of Lee Industries. A rich and successful businessman, he held various assets throughout the city (e.g. banks, prisons, hospitals, malls, labs, factories, plazas etc.) and over 6,000 separate patents on inventions. He was the one who started the Alpha Teens team after he tested them on his game show, "Trackdown" in season 1. He gave them access to Lee Industries vehicles for testing and also let them use them to stop Paine or any other villain threatening Landmark City. In both cases the vehicles usually end up getting junked, mostly being unintentional, but Lee always paid for new ones After a crazy disgruntled former employee of Lee Industries named Silas Greene was defeated by the Alpha Teens, he tried to warn them about Lee betraying them just like he did him. Due to him trying to kill them moments earlier, Green's message fell on mostly deaf ears with Hawk dismissing him as paranoid. Afterwards Lee's true nature slowly began to reveal itself. He began to act suspiciously doing things like mysteriously pocketing Hawk and Shark's loose hair and lying or misinforming the team about his whereabouts when he goes on business. After Paine raided Lee Industries, Axel and Garrett stumbled into a room that was off limits to anyone but Lee. In it was DNA samples of the team and five new uniforms. At the end of season 1, it was revealed that Lee genetically created a reptilian-like creature dubbed the "Axel Manning advanced enhancement". After Paine is defeated in season 2, Mr. Lee fires the Alpha Team stripping them of their access to Lee Industries and its vehicles also stripping them of their credit line. He apologizes twice and explains that the company "...is moving away from vehicles and into bio-tech". After Axel had some lethal run-ins with the reptilian-like creature, Lee tracks it down and reveals to Axel that it, who Lee names Tilian, is Axel's clone. He states he started work on Tilian shortly after he met Axel. Lee's reasoning for doing this is to save the world from war, greed and ignorance using genetic engineering. He intends to "...create a race of creatures that can outperform, outthink and outlast any mere human". Also, he intends to create these creatures similar in appearance to humans to make sure they get positions in power with Lee admitting he will lead initially. After hearing that this is why Lee formed the Alpha Teens in the first place, Axel felt angry and betrayed and stated he would do everything in his power to stop him. The rest of the team, Garrett and the board of directors for Lee Industries were also informed of Lee's plan. The board of directors promptly stripped Lee of all his power, but not before he experimented on himself. Lee sought to make himself fifty times stronger and smarter than he already was. After Tilian was knocked into the pod Lee was in, it exploded and while Lee survived, he lost what reason he had left making him completely insane. He revealed to Axel that Tilian was part of a Mu-Team, which will help him complete his objective to "help" man kind. Also, Lee has created an armor made out of hard light technology (light images that actual can come in physical contact with solid and liquid materials). He is also now able to form a vehicle out of hard light thanks to King's temporally evil brother, Duke. He also has seemed to work with Recombo in the past. Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Anime villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Antagonists